Cuando me enamoro!
by misato-sakura123
Summary: hola!, estuve pensando y la verdad me entro en duda que escribir, pero luego de pensarlo se me ocurren cosas que escribir!, por favor! denmen su apoyo!, desde ya gracias!... esta historia se trata de una chica comun y corruente, su nombre es mikan, ella encontrara en su vida personas inesperadas desde que empezo el primer periodo de segundo del curso superior.
1. capitulo 1 (principe pion?)

_**Aclaracion: Gakuen Alice NO ME PERTENECE!... Por lastima .!**_

_**Narrado por mikan**_

Hola! mi nombre es mikan sakura, tengo 16 y voy a segundo de secundaria alta. Vivo con mi madre, su nombre es Yuka Azumi, mi papa murió cuando era muy pequeña, actualmente mi mama sale con mi profesor de literatura, narumi-sensei.

Mi mejor amiga Hotaru Imai vive con su hermano y padres al frente de mi casa… somos amigas desde cuarto de primaria, prometimos siempre ser amigas y desde entonces jamás nos separamos. Hoy empieza el primer trimestre de clases!... estoy ansiosa de ver a mis amigos, Permy, Anna, Kotoko, Kokomo, entre otros.

Este año tengo una meta, Conocer al amor de mi adolescencia!... en fin ya son las 7:00 y prometí a hotaru estar a las 7:30 en la entrada del colegio, si no llego estaré frita!...

Mama! Ya me voy! –_**Estoy acercándome a la puerta de salida-**_

Adiós hija mía!... –_**se escucha a lo lejos una voz dulce y melodiosa-**_ por favor cuídate y suerte en tu primer día de colegio!

Gracias madre! –_**abriendo la puerta**_- y suerte en el trabajo! –_**Digo cerrando la puerta con delicadeza-**_

Al salir de mi casa mire al frente, las luces de la casa de hotaru están apagadas, será que todavía siguen de viaje?... ella me dijo que estará en la puerta del colegio a las 7:30, y le creo!, el colegio está a 8 cuadras, así que iré caminando muy lento!.

Llegando a la esquina de mi casa vi a un chico muy lindo, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos celestes y parecía de mi edad… vi que miraba para todos lados buscando algo, cuando me acerque.

Hola, disculpa! –_**escucho una voz tan suave**_- Sabes dónde queda el colegio alice?

Ah… -al girar vi unos ojos tan llamativos- si! Para haya me dirijo! –dije mirando al piso- Eres un estudiante?

Si! Es que es mi primer día y el de mi hermanastro… pero él se fue antes –_**dice mirándome muy alegre-**_pero el se fue antes... Oh! –_**Poniendo una expresión de intriga**_- cómo te llamas? Yo ruka.

Mi nombre es mikan, mucho gusto ruka –_**miro su bolso y veo un conejito como llavero**_- ruka-pion!

Eh? –_**me dice algo asustado, pero le señale el conejito y vi que se sonrojo**_- es un regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre.

Es muy lindo!... y? a que curso iras? –_**pregunte con algo de intriga**_…-

A segundo de secundaria alta, división B junto con mi hermanastro… y tu?

Yo también!... bienvenido! –_**dije muy sorprendida**_!-

Gra- gracias -_**dijo contento-**_

Bueno vamos? – Le digo agarrándole la mano y cruzando la calle-

M- mikan-san… -_**Luego de unos minutos caminando**_ _**siento una voz temblando**_-

Al mirar atrás vi a ruka muy rojo, no entendí la razón hasta que recordé que le estaba agarrando la mano muy fuerte… para mí era costumbre abrasar y agarrar las manos de mis amigos, pero tal vez para ruka no era común que una chica "desconocida" hiciera eso…

Ah… perdón, es costumbre que le agarre la mano a mis amigos –_**le digo algo apenada**_-

Cuando le solté la mano, empecé a caminar dejando a ruka unos pasos atrás, para que no se sintiera intimidado!… que vergüenza, sentía mi cara muy caliente.

Está bien –_**escucho la voz de ruka acercándose-**_

Qu- que? –_**Digo mirando atrás… pero antes de eso sentí que alguien había tomado mi mano-**_

Si vamos a ser amigos, no veo que sea malo darse las manos –_**dice apretando mi mano y mirando para otro lado-**_

a- a… gracias… -_**digo tan avergonzada… ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que siento que mi corazón late tan rápido-**_

Mientras íbamos hablando de diferentes cosas, al darme cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta del colegio!... y cuando mire hacia la entraba vi a mi Hotaru!

Hotaru!-_**dije corriendo a abrazarla**_- te extrañe tanto!

Su- suéltame! –_**Mientras intentaba separarse**_- quien es ese chico? –_**Señalando a ruka-**_

El es nuestro nuevo compañero –_**le agarre la mano a ruka y lo acerco a hotaru**_- donde esta linchou?

Ahí viene –_**dice señalando la entrada –**_

Cuando gire vi a linchou con permy de la mano, tanto tiempo sin ver a los novios!

Permy! Linchou! –_**digo mientras corro a abrazarlos-**_

Tanto tiempo mikan –_**dicen linchou y permy a uní-tono-**_

Los extrañe tanto! Tengo novedades! –_**le digo mientras les agarro las manos, los arrastre a donde estaba hotaru y ruka-**_ él es ruka-pion! Nuestro nuevo compañero!

Mucho gusto ruka, soy Tobita pero todos me llaman linchou! –_**dice extendiendo la mano cordialmente-**_

Qué lindo! Eres muy mono! –_**dice permy muy sonrojada-**_ mi nombre es sumiré, pero me llaman permy! – _**Dice tocándole las manos**_-

Ejeeemm… p-pe-permy! –_**dice linchou algo enojado**_-

Ruka… que lastima… pero si nos hubiéramos conocido hace un año atrás, te juro que no te dejaría escapar, pero no estoy soltera –_**estaba roja como un tomate, pero se que permy de verdad quiere a linchou **_ -verdad tobi?

y linchou asiente muy avergonzado, pero cuando mire a ruka vi que estaba preocupado y no pude con mi genio que le pregunte que sucedía…

es que mi hermanastro no sé si llego… y cuando llegamos intente llamarlo pero nada. –_**dice algo nervioso-**_

Se abra perdido? –_**Pregunte mientras miraba a los lados-**_

No lo creo, natsume tiene mucho sentido de orientación… _**-estaba seguro de lo que decía-**_

Que te parece si damos una vuelta? Ya son las 7:40… tenemos 20 minutos para encontrarlo, dame tu número, si lo encuentro te aviso, vos igual, si?

Bien, gracias –_**mientras se aleja para otro lado-**_ nuestro punto de reunión es aquí, si no lo encontramos.

-_**asiento a lo que dijo ruka-pion**_- Hotaru ya vuelvo, si?

Está bien, ten cuidado –_**dice alejándose con linchou y permy-**_

Mientras corría por la parte trasera del colegio (donde hay hermosos arboles sakura) gritando "natsume-kun, natsume-kun", vi un chico muy agitado (parece que lo estuvieran corriendo) y al verme se quedó quieto… pero al escuchar una voces de chicas gritando "que lindo que es!" "dónde estás?" "seré tu fan de por vida!", se puso la capucha de su campera y unos anteojos, me agarro de un brazo, me acorralo contra un arbol, yo no sabía que hacer, pero al escuchar las voces de las chicas acercándose, ese chico agarro mi pera y me beso!.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. capitulo 2 (principe pion y rey zorro!)

Capitulo dos: Príncipe pion y Rey zorro?

Narrado mikan:

En dónde estoy?... estoy en la enfermería? No recuerdo…

De repente escucho la puerta.

H-hola? enfermera? –_**no puedo abrir los ojos esta muy claro!-**_

Como estas mikan?–_**Esa voz se me hace conocida-**_tanto tiempo!-_**con mucho esfuerzo abro un ojo-**_

Subaru! –_**al ver a Subaru abrí mis ojos de impresión, que hacia el hermano de hotaru aquí?- **_tanto tiempo! Que haces aquí?

Es que soy el medico desde hoy. –_**dice con una sonrisa amigable!-**_

Ah!... como llegue aquí? –_**digo con mucha intriga-**_

Te trajo un chico… -_**responde algo frio-**_ él te trajo diciendo que eres la bella durmiente inversa.

Un chico… como era? –_**sigo sin recordar lo que paso!-**_

Veamos… era algo, con ojos rojos carmesí, pelo negro con tendencia al rojizo –_**dice con su mano en la pera-**_ no recuerdo más… -_**Al escuchar esto no sabía que decir no recuerdo nada-**_

Que hora es? –_**Digo buscando mi celular-**_

Son las 8:10…-_**dice mirando su brazo-**_ no estuviste mucho inconsciente, eso es bueno...-_**rascándose la cabeza con alivio- **_si te apuras llegaras justo cuando termina el acto de apertura.

Me levanto, y antes de salir le agradezco a Subaru por cuidar de mí, cuando puse un pie en la entrada del colegio, vi que tenía una llamada, al responder era hotaru

Mikan, ven directo al aula, ruka ya llego con su hermanastro y todos nos preocupamos –_**la voz de hotaru despreocupada como siempre-**_

Si estoy yendo, tuve un inconveniente, estoy por entr-… -_**y justo abrí la puerta de nuestro curso**_- LLEGUE! –_**grite muy alegre-**_

Que te paso tonta! –_**hotaru mostro algo de preocupación al ver que tenía una bandita adhesiva en mi frente (yo lo había notado!)-**_

No estoy segura!, pero estaba en la enfermería… y ruka-pion?

se fueron con narumi antes de entrar, para presentarlos a la clase correctamente.

Ohh! Que bue-…_** -f******__ui i_nterrumpida por narumi entrando con sus pasos de bailes-

Ho- ho- hola. Mis alumnos geniales! Descansaron? –_**me olvide comentar que este año… ¡narumi es nuestro tutor!**_- Bueno! Antes de empezar, tengo noticias!... tenemos nuevos amiguitos! –_**Como siempre narumi hablando con tanta emoción-**_ bien! Entren ruka y natsume! son mis parientes :D!

Se me cayó mi saca punta!... donde esta… me tuve que agachar a buscarlo!... pero cuando me levante vi una gran sorpresa, ruka- pion y su hermanastro… este chico con ojos rojos rubi y pelo negro con aspecto rojizo… este chico lo vi antes! … en dónde?!

_**Flashback**_

Mientras corría por la parte trasera del colegio (donde hay hermosos arboles sakura) gritando "natsume-kun, natsume-kun", vi un chico muy agitado (parece que lo estuvieran corriendo) y al verme se quedó quieto… pero al escuchar una voces de chicas gritando "que lindo que es!" "dónde estás?" "seré tu fan de por vida!", se puso la capucha de su campera y unos anteojos, me agarro de un brazo, me acorralo contra un arbol, yo no sabía que hacer, pero al escuchar las voces de las chicas acercándose, ese chico agarro mi pera (también mi cadera) y me beso!... OH! NO LO CREO! MI PRIMER BESO!

No podía separarlo de mi, de tanto forcejear me quede sin fuerzas!… el ejercía tan fuerza en mi cadera, me apretaba con fuerza hacia el!, sentí como las chicas que perseguían a este patán pasaban por al frente sin darse cuenta que el chico que perseguían me estaba besando. Todas y cada una de las chicas que lo perseguían pasaron de largo!, pero el siguió besándome!... cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que se volvía más intenso! Pero también sentía que no podía respirar y que mis piernas no podían sostenerme… el empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi espalda hasta llega a mi cintura, pero no podía sostenerme en pie y mi vista se volvió negra, lo único que alcance a ver fueron sus ojos y sus aritos en las orejas, luego desperté en la enfermería!

_**Fin de flashback.**_

Al recordar ese momento… Ese bastardo fue el que me beso!. Pero que debería hacer?, no quiero asustar a ruka-pion , tal vez y no es ese chico, tal vez se parece!

_**Narrado por ruka.**_

Veamos –_**dice narumi tocándose la pera**_- los dos siéntense haya – **_señalando a mikan, que por cierto estaba muy distraída._**

Natsume y yo nos fuimos acercando al asiento de mikan, pero antes de llegar, voltee a mirar a natsume y vi en su rostro una sonrisa con algo de malicia al ver a mikan, él siempre es así cuando ve a su próximo juguete. Al acércanos nos sentamos de forma que mikan quedo en medio de nosotros. Mikan estaba tan distraída.

m- mikan? –_**le digo para que reaccione**_- estas bien? Que te paso en la frente?

Mikan me miro, reacciono y sacudió la cabeza! Luego me regalo una sonrisa tan calida, que sentí como mi rostro empezó a quemar.

Oh, ruka-pion, esto? –d_**ijo señalando su frente-**_ es que al parecer me caí! Pero no es nada serio!

Qué bueno! –**_digo al verla tan alegre_**- el es mi hermanastro –_**digo señalando a natsume que estaba con la cabeza en el escritorio tapados con sus brazos (pose tipica de dormido)-**_

Oh! Mucho gusto natsume –**_dice mikan con cara de apenada, ya que natsume no levanto su rostro-_**

Oí natsume! –_**le digo sacudiéndolo un poco con un lápiz, al hacer esto se escuchó un bostezo-**_

Qu- que? -_**Dice el semi dormido natsume**_- ah... hola lunarcitos –**_dice mirando a mikan_**-

Mikan se puso roja, y se levantó del asiento gritando.

Porque eres tan chillona? –**_dice natsume mirando muy fijo a mikan!_**-

De-de donde se conocen? –_**Digo muy impresionado al ver como natsume la miraba y mikan abrazarme un abrazo-**_

Destrozador de primeros recuerdos! –_**Dice mikan escondiendo su cara en mi espalda-**_

Fue tu culpa por quedarte parada como tonta! –**_poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria-_**

Mi culpa? Eres un pervertido ¬_¬ el rey de los zorros! No puedo creer que tienes que ver algo con ruka! –**_mientras aprieta su cara con mi espalda-_**

Chi- chicos! –_**dice narumi con la intención de calmar las cosas… pero al escuchar que natsume le hizo algo a mikan...-** _como te atreves a hacerle algo a mi tesoro de hijastra! –**_dice llorando en manera "actoral"-_**

No es momentos de eso –_**dice hotaru tirando al aire un polvo que en la bolsa decía "polvo tranquilizante, para calmar a los tontainas alborotadores"-**_

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, al parecer ese polvo funciona, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era que en nuestro primer dia, natsume haya encontrado a su juguete, y peor que eso, es que es juguete sea la dulce mikan (siento que al pensar esto mi cara se pone muy caliente!).

Luego que todo se calmó, y se dejaron de pelear, mikan quedo algo ruborizado y natsume quedo como un "ganador" al frente de toda la clase, en menos de un día se formó un grupo-fans-natsume-ruka. Me pregunto si en todos los colegios pasa eso… hasta ahora a donde fuimos, un grupo-fans se formó… pero esta vez es distinto, conocí a una chica muy linda y agradable que no se fija en la apariencia "mikan " y no dejare que sea un juguete para natsume.

A la salida del colegio… (Continuara! )

sector de misato!

hOlA lEcToReS!

ya voy con el 2° capitulo de este fanfic! la verdad cada vez que voy a escribir... tengo tantas ideas que cuando las quiero pasar a escribir... se me olvidan!  
la verdad es que quiero agradecerles a todos por leer estas historias y perdon por mi falta de ortografia! soy un desastre!...

gracias a las personas que enviaron revews o como sea que se escriban!... la verdad son un gran apollo para mi! me da mucha felicidad saber que hay gente que leen mis historias algo locas como yo!

en fin! si alguien tiene dudas, quejas o un poco de ideas para ver como sigue esta historia, pues a mi no me escriban!... ha ha ha! noooo! por favor, en serio me encanta que me escriban, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo mas y mas!.

pd: gracias a

estelita-chan

y muchas gracias por los consejos de sakura9464!

llego la hora de retirarme! en cada capitulo hare un **_sector misato!_ **y perdon por lo largo de las historias, es mucha inspiracion!


	3. capitulo 3 (la casa de al lado)

Capitulo 3: la casa de al lado

Luego de la pelea que tuve con natsume… me deje de preocupar, no sé por qué pero sentí alivio cuando pelee con natsume y fuimos atacados por un polvo tranquilizante, pensé que natsume no valía la pena pelear, hasta me pareció algo tonto… era mejor olvidar ese beso (tal vez sigo con el efecto del polvo…).

_**Tiempo después:**_

Ya paso un mes desde el inicio de clases, en verdad estoy feliz por lo que a transcurrido este tiempo, conoci a gente nueva como a misaki e tsubasa, también volvi a ver a tono-senpai y a su novia, mi gran amiga de infancia nobara, tono siempre tan toqueton y salido, pero desde que sale con nobara es todo un caballero .

Todavía me peleo a matar con natsume, pero me di cuenta que es un buen chico y que cuando peleo con el me siento liberada, tal vez seriamos buenos amigos si no fuera tan maltratador conmigo!, ruka cada vez es mas atento y cariñoso, la verdad es que tengo mucho sentimiento por el, pero me da cosa hablar con el de eso!... además natsume siempre nos interumpe llamándome fea, lunarcitos y otros 20 apodos ¬_¬!.

Hotaru le saca fotos a ruka y las vende a las fans de natsume-ruka, también ellos ejercieron gran amistad!... mi madre va de visita a los vecinos de al lado muy seguido, desde hace un mes que ellos viven hay, pero ni los conozco :P.

hoy paso algo raro, cuando llegue a casa mi madre estaba ahí!

Hola madre, que haces aquí? No tendrías que estar trabajando? –_**le pregunto mirando el reloj-**_

Es que tengo una sorpresa! La casa de al lado viven la hermana, cuñado y los tres sobrinos de narumi, y vienen a cenar! –_**Responde muy feliz**_- perdón por no decírtelo antes!

Qué bien!, entonces… te ayudo a cocinar? –_**Cuando le digo esto salta y me abraza**_- bueno… me cambio y vuelvo.

Como siempre, termine cocinando yo, ya que mi mama es un desastre, luego que termine fui a mi habitación, al rato se hizo muy tarde, pero me quede dormida.

_**Narrado por Yuka.**_

Ya se había hecho las siete de la noche y tocaron la puerta, eran los vecinos.

Hola! pasen! –_**dije al abrir la puerta**_-

Hola yuka! Tanto tiempo que no te veía! –_**dice una mujer con pelo rubio, largo y rizado con ojos azules (Nogi-chan)-**_

Si! No nos veíamos desde el dia que firmaste la compra de la casa! –_**dije feliz al recordalo-**_

Hola yuka! -_**Dice un hombre con ojos color rubi y pelo negro- **_no nos conocimos, yo soy Hyuga, mucho gusto.

Igualmente! Estoy chicos tan lindos y esta niña tan bonita? Como se llaman? –_**digo agachándome a apretarle los cachetes a la niña-**_

Hola, soy natsume_**- dice uno de los niños con actitud algo vaga-**_

Yo soy ruka –_**dice el otro niño con una sonrisa amigable-**_

Y yo soy Aoi –_**dice la pequeña muy parecida al tal natsume en su físico (4 años, pelo negro con aspecto rojizo y medio largo, ojos rojos pero mas oscuros tirando a un bordo)-**_

Bueno! Bienvenidos –_**dijo mientras le enseño la sala-**_ perdón, HIJA YA LLEGARON LOS INVITADOS –_**le grito desde la escalera**_-… parece que se durmió. Oigan chicos… pueden ir a despertar a mi hija? Deben tener la misma edad que ella así que no veo problema!

Si, no hay problema!... –_**dicen los dos chicos a uni-tono -**_

Bien, la habitación es subiendo la escalera, la única puerta que dice "no entrar, cuidado niña en crecimiento".

O- oh, bueno –_**responde en duda el chico rubio-**_

_**Narrado por Ruka.**_

Luego que subimos las escaleras y encontramos la puerta, nadie contesto, entonces natsume abrió la puerta, cuando entramos vimos algo que no esperábamos, era mikan, ella tenía un vestido muy lindo, yo no puede evitar sentirme avergonzado, cuando mire a natsume vi que estaba perdido mirando a mikan dormir. De los nervios quise salir del cuarto pero tropecé con algo lo que hizo que mikan se despertara, al abrir los ojos y vernos se sentó… cerro los ojos, dijo "no está pasando, es un sueño", volvió a abrirlos, pero al darse cuenta que no era un sueño se levantó de su cama y intento gritar, pero natsume le tapó la boca diciendo "somos tus vecinos, tu madre dijo que te despertáramos, ya que estas despierta baja y saluda a las visitas maleducada ¬_¬". Mikan se froto la cara y dijo "ustedes son los vecinos?, así que son los sobrinos de narumi?, eso es raro, ya bajo, si? Vete, esta habitación es de una dama, pervertido… no va por ti ruka! /".

Luego de eso bajamos, que impresión, entre al cuarto de mikan, y se ve tan linda cuando duerme. Cuando estábamos en la mesa la madre de mikan nos dijo que la hija (ósea mikan) cocino para nosotros, pero que no la elogien ya que se pone nerviosa.

_**Narrado por mikan.**_

Luego de lo sucedido, baje al comedor y todos estaban sentados en la mesa, era verdad! me presente a la familia Hyuga-Nogi. Y me senté en donde mi madre me indico (al lado de una niña tan linda!).

Hola, mi nombre es mikan, -_**dije sentándome al lado de esta linda niña**_- y el tuyo?

Es Aoi (4 años) –_**dice la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa**_- que lindo nombre onee-chan

El tuyo también. _**- *_* que encanto de niña!-**_

Luego de un rato esa niña no se separó de mí, habíamos simpatizado mucho! Era muy linda, cuando me paraba y ella iba detrás de mí, como mama patito e hijo patito, no podía evitar las ganas de abrasarla!... fuimos a mi cuarto, le puse sombreros y vestidos como para muñecas, jugamos a modelos (obligamos a ruka y a natsume a venir a mi cuarto también). Hasta que tocaron el timbre, era narumi (al fin llego). Antes de bajar le hice caballito a Aoi. Y luego nos sentamos en la mesa. Antes de comer narumi dijo que tenía algo que decir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos narumi estaba arrodillado pidiéndole matrimonio a mi madre, yo estaba feliz, pero…

Acepto! Pero si… mikan acepta, por supuesto, ella será mi madrina!- _**dijo feliz mirándome-**_

Y-o... yo, estoy fe-feliz por ti ma-madre…-_**le digo ocultando mi preocupación repentina**_- le contare a hotaru, y-ya vuelvo - _**dije levantándome de la mesa con gran apuro**_-

Lo único que alcance a oír fue "mik…" no sabía que hacer, yo estoy en verdad estaba feliz pero solo había una cosa que impedía decirle "me encantaría que te cases madre".

Luego de entrar a mi cuarto dar vueltas y vueltas en el mismo eje, tome mi teléfono para llamar a hotaru, lo cual cuando me atendió y escucho mi voz, no dudo venir a mi casa.

_**Narrado por mí!**_

Luego que hotaru escucho la voz entre cortada de mikan, no dudo ponerse un abrigo y cruzar la calle para tocar la puerta de la casa de al frente.

Hola señora. –_**dice la pelinegra vestida con una campera y debajo su pijama-**_

Hola hotaru! Ya te dije que me digas yuka! –_**siempre tan feliz**_- No hay problemas, buscas a mikan?

Si, quería hablar con ella de algo. –_**dice acomodándose una pantufla con forma de osito-**_

Bien, pasa, está en su cuarto! –_**mientras se aparta de la puerta para que entre hotaru**__-_

Al pasar por al frente de la sala, hotaru ve que hay visitas y saluda antes de subir las escaleras. Si ninguna duda entra al cuarto de mikan.

Que te pasa baka! –_**y saca de debajo de su remera un cañón baka que había inventado**_-

Baka baka baka! Se escuchó consecutivamente, pero su objetivo esquivo sus disparos.

Ho-hotaru! Eso no se hace!... -_**luego de pasar un rato en silencio, mikan y hotaru se sientan en el piso-**_ no se qué hacer… no quiero que mi mama se case y me cambien mi apellido, es lo único que conservo de mi padre (apellido de mikan: Azumi).

Luego que hotaru escuchara la voz de mikan cortarse al decir esto, agarra la cabeza de mikan y la apoya en su regazo.

Si no quieres que te lo cambien habla con ellos. Si no lo haces no esperes que te entiendan.-_**dice hotaru mientras acaricia la cabeza de mikan**_- vamos?.

Luego de decir esto, mikan se levanta con mucha energía y le agarra la mano a hotaru, ambas se dirigen a la sala.

Mikan!-_**dice la madre-**_ estas bien?

Si mami! Estoy perfecta –_**mientras se coloca en la punta de la mesa arrastrando con ella a hotaru**_- tengo algo que decir!

Todos al ver la seriedad de mikan se quedan callados.

Madre, estoy muy feliz que te cases con narumi, en verdad me da mucha felicidad que vuelvas a encontrar el amor, pero… -_**al decir esto todos ponen cara de preocupación, excepto hotaru (=_= ) y natsume (¬_¬)-**_ no quiero cambiar mi apellido… porque es lo único que conservo de mi padre –_**mikan al decir esto cierra sus ojos y apretar la mano de hotaru.-**_

Ha ha ha –_**se escucha una risa que invade el comedor entero-**_ hija! Eso te preocupaba!? –_**dice acercándose a acariciar el rostro de la joven- **_no tienes de que preocuparte!, si no quieres que se cambie el apellido entonces no se cambiara!

Al escuchar esto mikan sonríe y abraza a hotaru como señal de una "batalla ganada".

Bueno, es mucho, yo me voy a mi casa –_**la pelinegra se trata de separar de mikan, pero es casi imposible.**_

Quédate a comer con nosotros hotaru –_**se escucha la voz de yuka mientras agarra el brazo de hotaru guiándola a una silla-**_

Continuara…


	4. capitulo 4 (Nuevo día? Que es esto?)

**Cap. Nº 4: Nuevo día!? Que es esto?**

_**Narrado por Mikan**_

Hoy es un nuevo día! Cantan los pajaritos, estiro mis brazos como todas la mañanas, refriego mis ojos con mis manos y como siempre los abro!... "_**espera… esta no es mi habitación? Dónde estoy?... mama? Narumi? Hotaru? Qué diablos?**_" al pensar esto y sentir algo moverse a mi lado…

q-q-q-q-que? N-na-nat- NATSUME?! – _**digo a los gritos, al ver que lo que se movía a mi lado era el pelinegro con sus ojos semi-abiertos**_-

Eres tan ruidosa hasta cuando despiertas… -_**dice Natsume tapándose la cara con un almohadón-**_

Qu-que… que me hiciste? Que es este lugar? Porque estamos en la misma cama?! –_**digo tapando mi cuerpo con una sabana-**_

Qué? No lo recuerdas?... anoche me pedias mas y mas, ahora te haces la inocente… no me sorprende –_**dice Natsume mirándome-**_

Natsume se levanto y pude ver su espalda desnuda, al ver eso me tape la cara con la sabana… "_**que hice ayer? Porque no recuerdo?**_ " y al mirar mi cuerpo pensé "_**estoy vestida!..."**_

Porque te tapas? Vamos –_**dice el pelinegro jalándome de un brazo-**_

Al salir de la habitación logre ver que la puerta de esta decía "natsume-ruka" lo cual explicaba porque sentía el aroma de Natsume y Ruka en el aire. Al bajar los escalones mientras Natsume tiraba de mi brazo con fuerza, sentí un dolor en mi brazo lo cual empuje a Natsume…

Nat-natsume! Me duele el brazo pedazo de best-. –_**al decir esto perdí el equilibrio y cerré mis ojos-**_

Sin duda, sentí que algo me abrazo con fuerza y caí, pero lo sorprendente es que no me golpee… porque habrá sido?

Lu- lunarcitos, estas bien? –_**Escuche la voz de Natsume en mi oído lo cual produjo que mi corazón empezara a latir como loco**_-

"_que hacen_?" logre a escuchar a lo lejos, al abrir mis ojos vi a Ruka, lo realmente vergonzoso es que cuando guie mi vista a Natsume... Natsume tenía sus manos en mi cadera y yo sobre su pecho, y el labio de Natsume estaba lastimado lo cual… al saborear mis labios sentí que yo también lo tenía lastimado… y de repente mi memoria…

_**Narrado por Natsume.**_

Luego de la noche que tuvimos… mi mama le sugirió a la madre de lunarcitos hacer un "pijama party" de niños y adultos… los niños (lunarcitos, Hotaru, Aoi, Ruka y yo) lo hiciéramos en nuestra casa, y los adultos (mi mama, papa, el tío Naru y la señora Sakura) lo hicieran en la casa de Sakura.

Mas a la noche, cuando Aoi se durmió, decidimos jugar "juegos de prenda" lo cual Hotaru se fue a su casa diciendo "mi cama me llama =_="… la ultima prenda le toco a lunarcitos y esta consistía en… tomar un poco de un liquido sin etiqueta que teníamos en la heladera… lo cual nuestros padres nos prohibieron tocar…

Lunarcitos al tomar esto… empezó a actuar realmente como una chica con algo de "necesidades" lo bueno es que logre calmarla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ruka se fue a dormir (algo enojado porque lunarcitos no paraba de abrazarme), y yo fui a tomar algo, lo cual lunarcito no se despego ni un poco de mi.

No podía verla así… se veía realmente tierna con sus mejillas algo rozadas, sus labios rojos claros, sus ojos color avellana brillosos a la luz y su cabello largo, marrón claro, ondulado y suave… se me así aun mas difícil que estuviera detrás de mí, tomando con un pellizco mi camisa y diciendo con su voz angelical "natsu… natsu… natsu te quiero… natsu… natsu quiero un abrazo… natsu tengo sed… quiero beber de ti… natsu…". Cuando tome algo de agua, gire para ir a dormir y sentí una muy débil cachetada…

Qué diablos? –_**Dije muy enojado, al mirar a lunarcitos, vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas**_-

Porque no me ves? Estoy al frente de ti! No te parezco linda?... sabes qué? Mejor me voy –_**dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta-**_

Lunar- lunarcitos! –_**dije tirándola de un brazo y abrazándola-**_ que dices? Estas ebria… solo estas ebria…

Suéltame! Ni siquiera me quieres, ni mi nombre sabes de seguro!... –_**dice entre llanto**_- te llevaste mi primer beso de la nada y ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre!

… mi- Mikan… -_**dije cerrando mis ojos… no pude creer que esta chica actué de esta manera... me está volviendo loco-**_

Sin darme cuenta… ella salto hacia mi (cayendo sentados), y lastimo nuestros labios, pero no le importo, nuestros labios estaban unidos… ella me beso con tanta fuerza y sabor a chocolate… cuando nos separamos al quedarnos sin aire ella…

Frutilla –_**dice sonrojada**_…- tus labios saben a frutilla y sangre.

… que dices? –_**Dije mientras trate levantarme**_- vamos que tienes que dormir… te llevare al cuarto de Aoi…

No! Quiero dormir con natsu… Natsu y Mikan dormirán juntos, sip! –_**dice con una voz de niña muy tierna-**_

No, claro que no… vamos lunarcitos, tienes que dormir mañana será un nuevo día _**–dije mientras la cargaba en mis brazos y ella cerraba sus ojos**_-

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Aoi, la acosté en la "cama de invitados" y al girar sentí que algo tomo mi camisa… "_quiero mi beso de buenas noches_" en voz muy bajita… al escuchar esto suspire, gire y cuando trate de besar su mejilla ella me agarro la cara y beso mis labios… "_gracias_" escuche y salí de la habitación…

Pasando media noche, sentí la puerta abrir y al abrir los ojos vi a lunarcitos

Qué diablos haces aquí? –_**dije algo perdido**_-

Tuve una pesadilla… _**-dice mientras se auto abraza**_- puedo dormir contigo…

… está bien… -_**dije luego de pensarlo**_- pero te dormís…

Lunarcitos sonrió mientras se acostaba a mi lado, luego me pidió un abrazo para dormir… lo cual no pude negarlo…

_**Narrado por Ruka**_

Luego de la noche de anoche, me desperté y vi a Sakura acostada con Natsume y solo pensé… que abra pasado?...

Al ir a tomar agua, mire el liquido que Sakura tomo, leí que en letra muy pequeña decía "tónico erótico (con alcohol sabor a chocolate)", eso explico muchas cosas… cuando deje el liquido en la heladera sentí un grito seco, al mirar en la escaleras vi a Sakura y Natsume en el piso, Natsume se veía algo adolorido y Sakura… de un momento al otro se puso roja… realmente roja… Se levanto, abrió la puerta y se fue!...


	5. Capitulo 5 (que hago ahora?)

Cap. Nº 5: que hago ahora?

_Narrado por Mikan:_

Luego de irme de la casa de los Hyuga, vine a casa, me encontré con los padres de Natsume y Ruka, los salude… si dudar subí los escalones y fui directo a mi cuarto….

No puedo creer… que le hice a Natsume? Soy una tonta… ahora Natsume se reirá de mí, yo y esa maldita prenda. Ahora como lo mirare a la cara? Qué vergüenza, lo bese… 2 veces.

Tan solo pensarlo me da miedo!... Natsume… Natsume… que pensara de mi?... soy una tonta! Que es esto que siento por Natsume?... estoy perdida… muy perdida.

_Narrado por mí._

Luego que Mikan se fue… Ruka decidió hablar con Natsume.

Natsume… sabes?... –_**Ruka respiro onda antes de hablar**_- no me gusta que juegues con Sakura, ella es muy honesta y muy agradable… -_**hizo una pausa y continuo**_- No es como con cualquiera de las chicas que saliste! Ella no se compara con ningunas de tus ex novias, y si anteriormente luna jugo contigo, no es justo que te vengues con chicas que no tienen nada que ver.

… ella es la que me busco –_**dijo Natsume algo distraído**_- además, no la comparo con nadie

Natsume, _**- dijo con intriga**_- que sientes por Sakura?

… eso no te importa –_**Natsume respondió a tal pregunta-**_

Si me importa! –_**dijo mientras apretaba sus puños**_- Esa chica… la quiero y no quiero que la lastimes!

Ah mira… _**-mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa**_- que pasaría si yo también la quisiera para mí?

Pues…-_**se quedo paralizado a tal pregunta**_- si fuese así tenemos que dejar que ella elija

No te parece que ya eligió ayer? –_**Respondió mientras se tocaba los labios**_- se acostó en mi cama.

No fue así! –_**Exclamo algo confuso**_- solo fue por el tónico que tomo

Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees –_**responde mientras se dirige a la puerta de salida**_- no parecía fingido

Sakura no será tu juego, yo me alejare de ella si compruebo que de verdad la quieres… -_**dijo antes de ver desaparecer a su hermano por las escaleras-**_

_**Al otro día**_

_Narrado por Mikan._

"Hoy tengo una excursión y lo malo de esta es que… mi equipo se formo con Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume… que hago? u.u… quede en reunirme con Hotaru, será mejor olvidarme e ir yendo al colegio… tengo que hacer como que nada a sucedido!"

Al abrir la puerta una pequeña figura salto a mí diciendo "onee-chan", sin duda, era Aoi!

Hola princesa! – _**dije respirando hondo**_- como estas? Que haces aquí sola?

No estaba sola, me acompaño onee-san! –_**Dijo mientras miraba detrás de ella**_- pero se fue… igualmente onee-san no pudo dormir anoche.

Porque? –_**Dije tratando de descifrar si se refería a Natsume o a Ruka**_-

Es que ayer tuve una pesadilla y dormí con onee-san… se paso la noche cuidándome, pero cuando logro dormirse, empezó a decir Mikan-Mikan-Mikan! Hasta que se despertó –_**dijo con cara de preocupación**_ - será que quería una mandarina? (en japonés Mikan significa mandarina)

Aoi princesa –_**dije con miedo de preguntar**_- quien es el onee-san al que te referis ahora?

Mi onee-san e-. –**Pero una voz corto la charla**-

Se nos hace tarde atolondrada –_**dice esa joven con ojos violetas, si… es mi mejor amiga Hotaru!-**_ hola pequeña

Hotaru! –_**Dice Aoi mientras abraza a Hotaru-**_

Luego de que Hotaru interrumpió, llevamos a Aoi hasta la puerta de su casa (al lado) y fuimos al colegio, Hotaru me pregunto sobre aquella caótica noche… la verdad no puede contarle nada así que le dije que me dormí… una vez haya esperamos a que llegaran todos, cuando Natsume y Ruka llegaron solo baje mi cabeza y espere a que llegaran el resto, nos subimos al micro, nuestro guía era Narumi n.n… Narumi dijo "ya que los grupos son mixtos, se sientan mixtos mis ángeles, ósea niño-niña". Los asientos eran altos y de dos personas… teníamos que sentarnos entre compañeros del mismo grupo, de inmediato busque a Ruka pero… Hotaru lo obligo a sentarse juntos y de paso que le diera muchos autógrafos para luego venderlos al fan club… al darme vuelta me choque con ese tonto de Natsume y me dijo que si prefería viajar parada no tenía nada de problemas, lo cual Narumi me obligo a sentarme

Nuestro viaje sería algo largo, a los bosque tradicionales, lo cual sería mucho rato lo que tendría que soportar a Natsume, pero sin darme cuenta el se quedo dormido 10 minutos luego de empezar el viaje… en un camino rocoso Natsume termino con su cabeza sobre mi hombro, pensé que estaba muy dormido por qué no despertó y me dio cosa despertarlo, además no me molestaba que se recostara sobre mí, pero sin darme cuenta mi corazón latía algo rápido… luego de un rato empecé a dormitarme, y apoye mi cabeza en la de Natsume, al hacerlo sentí una voz muy bajita, "¿Natsume?" dije en voz bajita… el seguía diciendo algo, y en un momento dejo de hablar… me preocupo, tal vez se estaba sintiendo mal, pero me dio miedo despertarlo. Lo único que recuerdo luego de eso es que cerré mis ojos…

_Narrado por Natsume_

"Me quede dormido por no descansar casi nada cuidando a Aoi" pensé, pero para mi sorpresa cuando desperté en el micro… lunares estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mía, pero aun más extraño es que nadie más había en el micro "claramente esos tontainas se fueron sin nosotros" pensé mientras tocaba el suave pelo de lunarcitos…

Luego de esperar que nuestros compañeros por más de una hora decidí despertar a lunarcitos e ir a las montañas "de pequeño fui un niño explorador… no podría perderme" así que sin duda desperté a lunares… sin dudas es tan escandalosa tanto como dormida o despierta "eso no le saca la parte linda que tiene" pensé, sin dudas, ella me está volviendo loco, al despertarse tendrá las mejillas rojas, mirara con un solo ojo y cuando reaccione gritara "¡que me hiciste? Y el resto?!" , dicho y hecho todo correcto… hizo exactamente lo que pensé, luego de empezar a caminar, lunarcitos me miraba y no podía evitar ponerme nervioso, luego me dijo que tenía algo que decirme… pero antes de hacerlo…

_Continuara…_

Hola!

Perdón por tardar tantoooo en subir! Lo que sucede es que estoy en mi último año de instituto y bueno… no tengo nada de tiempo!

n.n espero que sepan entenderlo!, bueno… espero sus "Reviews" gracias por sus apoyos!

Los quiero mis queridos lectores! :3


End file.
